Tarde O Temprano
by Ode-chan
Summary: Después de lo de Saffron y de la Boda Fallida el compromiso está roto… Ahora en la universidad, Ranma solo… Akane con novio… Nabiki y sus misterios. Una canción que crea una historia con un principio y un fin.


**Después de lo de Saffron y de la Boda Fallida el compromiso está roto… Ahora en la universidad, Ranma solo… Akane con novio… Nabiki y sus misterios. Una canción que crea una historia con un principio y un fin. **

**[n/a:bla bla bla] - molestas interrupciones de mi y explicaciones**

**[bla bla bla] - acciones**

**bla bla bla - lo que hablan**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi asi que no lo voy a usar para fines de lucro solo para divertirme, para pasar el rato, y tampoco me pertenece la cancion y luego de aclarar todo esto. And now the feature presentation.**

**Tarde O Temprano**

Ya han pasado dos años desde lo de Saffron y la boda fallida, las cosas habían empeorado entre Ranma y Akane al punto en que decidieron romper el compromiso y cada quien por su lado. [ n/a: rompieron hace un año, pero ya han trascurrido dos]Ranma se fue a vivir junto con su madre y su padre a su casa luego de reconstruirla por la "fiesta" que habían hecho el grupo de locas que él tenía por prometidas en aquel tiempo. Y Ahora Le Damos…. [PLAY]

_**Falta muy poco **_

_**Para que regreses**_

_**El reloj esta en mí contra**_

_**Las horas parecen meses**_

Ranma se encontraba en su lugar favorito de la universidad, la azotea, como siempre en la misma cosa o mejor dicho en la misma persona… Akane, sabia que el compromiso de había roto por su culpa, por sus insultos y por jamás reconocer que le había gritado que la amaba en Jusendo; y aunque ya había pasado un año desde el rompimiento y que la decisión había sido tomada por Akane, algo le decía que ella iba a regresar.

_**Y aunque me digan **_

_**Que me aferro a lo imposible**_

_**Pero ellos no saben no, no, no **_

_**Lo rico que se siente**_

Y aunque Ryoga y Ukyo le decían que la olvidara como ella lo había hecho, [n/a: Akane tenia novio ya, créanlo o no] él no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Por alguna razón el recuerdo de ella, de sus momentos solos los dos lo hacían sentir bien, y aunque no fueran prometidos aun tenían esos momentos de solos los dos.

_**Que cuando mi cuerpo se acerca**_

_**Unos metros del tuyo **_

_**La gravedad del momento es tan fuerte**_

_**Que no dudo que tarde o temprano**_

_**Te derrumbas sobre mí**_

Jajaja… aun recuerdo lo que sucedió hoy en la clase de deporte [n/a: aunque no estudiaban lo mismo compartían la clase y el horario de deporte]

**FLASHBACK**

-Muy bien chicos los quiero a todos en parejas para el ejercicio de hoy- todos se movieron para escoger su pareja como había ordenado el profesor, menos Ranma que estaba distraído y preocupado porque Akane no había llegado y ella nunca llega tarde, cuando de repente.

- Lo siento profesor, es que mi hermana me entretuvo en el pasillo, por cierto me pidió que le dijera que tiene lo que le pidió y que si no cumple lo que le dijo serán 20,000¥ adicionales-

- Bien, gracias, hoy la clase será en parejas y por lo que veo su pareja será Saotome, Srta. Tendo-

Al oír su nombre Ranma reacciono, el seria la pareja de Akane durante una hora completa, para Ranma eso sería más que suficiente para estar feliz un mes entero.

-Hola Ranma, ¿como has estado? –

-Muy bien y tú?, Akane –

-Bien- [silencio Incomodo]-

-Bien chicos las razón por las que los acomode así fue porque la clase esta vez será de baile. Hay que tener mucha coordinación para los deportes como para el baile así que esto es parte de su entrenamiento. Chicos aquí ustedes mandan su beber es guiar a las damas por la pista con delicadeza y suavidad. Chicas su deber es dejarse llevar por lo caballeros con soltura y dejadez. Ahora posiciones Chicos una mano en la cintura de las damas y con la otra toman su mano y las chicas una mano un el hombro y la otra le toman la mano a los caballeros. [n/a: no se si está bien no sé bailar soy un asco en eso de bailar y me da vergüenza pero solo porque uno de mis mejores amigos es campeón en baile y yo no sé bailar jajaja pero no importa algún día lo lograre o me dejo e llamar como sea que me llame ahora]-

Al contrario de lo que hubiera pasado un año antes Ranma y Akane aceptaron sin protestar, y aunque un poco nerviosa Akane se dejo llevar por Ranma atreves de la pista, pero como siempre para suerte y desgracia de ambos la música que escogieron para la clase fue una balada lenta y suave. [ n/a: y con la poca experiencia de baile que tengo sé que eso se baila lento y pegadito… _**"pegadito despacito así lo quiero"**_ creo que me desvié de la canción inicial pero la canta la misma persona]. Para Ranma el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, los dos solos en el mundo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_**No es que yo crea **_

_**Que seamos tan distintos **_

_**Pero tu instinto **_

_**Juega con los míos**_

Después de todo quizás no éramos tan distintos como yo creía, tal vez tuviste el mismo miedo que yo tuve de no ser correspondido por ti y te entiendo, yo nunca te di motivos para que lo pensaras pues siempre me pasaba insultándote y menospreciándote. Y ahora que me pongo a pensar bien las cosas tu si me los distes pero perdía la esperanza cada vez que me golpeabas y aunque era tan predecible el que me golpearas siempre había algo que me desorientaba y confundía sobre lo que creía saber de ti, pero eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti que siempre puedo aprender algo nuevo de ti no importa lo mínimo que sea.

_**Y es que tarde o temprano**_

_**Hare cambiar mi suerte **_

_**Harás tu entrada**_

_**Como solo tú puedes**_

Siento que esta separación es solo una mala racha en mi vida o como algo que necesitaba para madurar, como dice el refrán: "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", pero ya falta poco se que tu regresaras a mi vida y lo harás de una manera que solo alguien como tu podría hacerlo.

_**Y nos rendiremos en brazos**_

_**De nuestro destino**_

_**Cada beso será tan urgente **_

_**Es que sabes que tarde o temprano**_

_**Te derrumbas sobre mí**_

Cuando todo eso suceda todo será como debió de haber sido siempre y yo hare lo que debí de haber hecho aquel día de la boda fallida cuando me preguntas si era verdad lo que habías oído en Jusendo, aceptarlo y decirte lo mucho que te amo, porque siempre fui un cobarde aunque me duela admitirlo lo fui, desde que comprendí que te amaba lo único que hice fue tratar de huir de mi destino, de nuestro destino, pero sé que tarde o temprano tendré la oportunidad de rectificar mi error.

De repente el timbre suena y Ranma despierta de su ensueño, luego de la clase de deportes Ranma había subido a la azotea y el tiempo se le había ido entre pensamientos y cavilaciones, perdió sus últimas dos clases.

-Bueno creo que ya basta de pensar por hoy- [suena su estomago] hablándole a su estomago- si amigo ya se, vamos a la cafetería te mereces una gran hamburguesa con papas y un refresco extra grande.-

_**Pasan los días…Y luego las semana **_

_**Y ahora te veo pasar…Con el tipo ese **_

_**Va tan seguro… porque no sabe**_

Ranma se encontraba en la cafetería, ya había ordenado y estaba esperando bastante concentrado jugando con la sal y la pimenta [n/a: no pude evitarlo es lo que hago, siempre que tengo que esperar la comida y tengo hambre es la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo… si claro], continuando, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato cuando Akane entro con su "novio" a la cafetería.

_**Cuando tus ojos encuentran mi fija mirada**_

_**Y me dejas saber que todo es pura fachada **_

_**Que lo usas a él para jugar con mi mente **_

_**Ya no queda más que ser paciente**_

[n/a: esta parte quiero que se la imaginen claramente por eso se las voy a tratar de detallar como me la imagine además de que me pareció una escena bastante divertida en mi cabeza]

En la mesa donde se sentó Akane con su "novio" ella quedaba de frente a Ranma y su novio quedaba de espaldas a él [ósea que él no se daría cuenta quien estaba tras el ósea que el novio de Akane no se daría cuenta que Ranma estaba detrás del]. Cuando Ranma sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Akane clavados en él, fue como si las olas chocaran con la arena en la playa o cuando un huracán tormentoso tocara tierra y se llevara todo a su paso [que poético jajajaja]. Cuando el novio de Akane, que hasta ese momento está mirando el menú, le había preguntado a su noviecita que comería y no había recibido respuesta, se dio cuenta de que Akane no le estaba prestando ni el más mínimo de atención decidió voltearse para ver que era tan interesante para que no le prestara atención y descubrió al peor de sus pesadilla al dueño de la sombra donde él había vivido siempre, porque aunque Akane nunca lo mencionara sabia que siempre pensaba en el.

-Akane- le llamo por tercera vez el tipo que no tiene nombre- quieres comer aquí o nos vamos?

-Como quieras- contesto Akane volviendo a la realidad- no tengo mucha hambre

-Pues mejor nos vamos- dijo el tipo [n/a: con un extraño dolor en la frente] –yo tampoco tengo ya se me quito.

Ranma al ver que Akane y su novio se levantaban para ir bajo la cabeza un triste, siempre le dolía el verlos juntos, aunque la mirada que había sostenido con Akane hacia unos minutos le habían demostrado que a pasar del el tiempo que habían pasado separados él le hacía falta a ella y que no tardaría en terminar con ese teatro que había montado llamado "noviazgo" iba a terminar pronto solo le quedaba esperar. Akane antes de salir por la puerta se detiene y mira hacia atrás hacia donde estaba Ranma y volviendo a mirar hacia el tipo con cara de toro que estaba al frente.

-Espera… [**Insertar nombre que deseen**] no puedo seguir con esta farsa ya- dijo Akane como casi un susurro pero que el idiota entendió muy bien.

-Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero trate de no pensar en ello- dijo el Sr. X en tono de aceptación y resignación- siempre lo amaste a él verdad?

-Sí y lamento no haberlo dicho antes no quería hacerte daño –dijo Akane un poco apenada

-lo sé y no te preocupes – dijo muy, muy resignado- ve con él nuestro noviazgo a terminado ya no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo que te impida estar con Ranma.

- Gracias- Akane le da un beso en la mejilla y va hacia la mesa donde estaba Ranma.

Akane se acerco a la mesa de Ranma, este se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, y al parecer no se daba cuenta de la presencia de ella.

-Que desea ordenar?- pregunto Akane cambiando un poco su voz

-Pero si ya yo...mgh –Ranma no termino de decir lo que estaba diciendo porque lo había sorprendido y estaba sobre el besándolo, un beso que aunque no lo esperaba en ese momento siempre lo había estado esperando, [n/a: literalmente Akane se derrumbo sobre Ranma y como el asiento era de esos que hay en los restaurantes en forma de L estaban acostados me entiendes verdad ósea que el beso era bien apasionado] de repente se oye un toque en el cristal cerca de la mesa y Akane muy a su pesar levanta la vista a ver que era, cuando lo hace ve a su hermana Nabiki saludando y con un papel pegado al cristal que dice: "_me deben 10,000_¥ por_ lo de la clase de deportes"_. Akane mira a Ranma y luego mira a Nabiki, sonrie y vuelve a besar a Ranma otra vez pero ahora mucho mejor que el primero. Mientras Ranma pensaba: **"**_**Porque es claro que Tarde o Temprano, te derrumbas sobre mí**_**"**

**Nota Final: **

**Hola todo luego de 500 interrupciones en el Songfic al fin termino, no pero no quieran saber cuánto me tarde yo en terminarlo pues hubo un momento en que se me olvido el hilo de la historia, pero aquí está el desenlace después de mucho pensar y poco dormir espero que les guste. La canción es de Tommy Torres y se llama Tarde O Temprano como se habrán dado cuenta, pero también hice una mención de otra canción de él la de Pegadito, si no las han oído se las recomiendo en Tu-Tubo están los videos. Gracias por leer espero que les guste y se aceptan cualquier tipo de crítica para mejorar.**


End file.
